Just Like You
by NPD18
Summary: Lindsay argues with her mother about where she should live. Friendship (Sara and Lindsay) and Catherine and Warrick shipping :)


**Just Like You**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters or anything!

**A/N: **Just wanted to point out that I do not know if this is how Lindsay acts, as I haven't seen the more recent episodes she is in, so I mainly made it up. I thought of this when my friend was telling me about how much she got on with her mother's friend from work… and just liked the idea.

------

Lindsay Willow sat on a seat at the reception desk of the crime labs where her mother worked, swinging her legs impatiently, having been waiting for at least a quarter of an hour. Several people had walked past, asking her if she was okay, sympathetic looks on their faces, but no-one had actually gone to fetch her mother, and she hadn't recognized a single one of them.

"Hi Lindsay, waiting for your Mom?" Lindsay turned towards the familiar voice and smiled.

"Hey Sara!" She stood up, beaming at the tall brunette who had just walked over, "Yeah, do you know where she is?"

"Uh… no, but I can find out…"

The blonde 12 year old smiled again, sitting down, gesturing for Sara to do the same. Looking around, Sara perched on the end of the couch.

"Na, it's okay, I'd rather hang with you," Lindsay ran a hand through her hair.

Catherine Willows had always introduced her daughter to her colleagues at the crime lab, inviting them to her birthday parties, and sometimes even getting them to baby-sit, and Lindsay had different opinions of each of them. There was Grissom, the slightly weird, science freak who had pet bugs. He could be cool and told Lindsay lots of interesting facts, but was also a little lame. Warrick had changed a lot since she'd met him… he used to be a bit of a rebel, gambling, skipping work etc, but now he seemed a great guy, and Lindsay was glad her mother was dating him, although she insisted that she wasn't. Lindsay had only met Greg a couple of times, but he was so funny that she couldn't help but love him! Nick was the cutest CSI of all though, she was sure of that, and he had such a lovely smile.

Sara was completely different though. At first, Lindsay used to hate being baby-sat by any of her mom's colleagues, but after a few visits from Sara, she actually looked forward to the nights when Catherine was working, or going out late. To Lindsay, Sara wasn't a boring adult, she was a cool older sister who just happened to not be related to her. That's why it amazed her so much to find out that she'd been a geek at school.

"So, what did you do at school today?"

"Oh my gosh, we did this science experiment, and the clock caught fire! Well actually it was some tape that had been left there since Christmas… but it was so funny!" Lindsay laughed, remembering the look on her teacher's face.

Sara laughed. They chatted for a few minutes, until finally Catherine came out from her office, flustered as usual, a heap of paperwork in her arms.

"Ready to go?"

Lindsay stood up, "I guess… Jackie says she's sorry,"

"It's okay; I'll talk to her about it tomorrow," Catherine took her daughter's hand, and turned to Sara, "Thanks for waiting with her, see you tomorrow?"

"You know I love talking to her… I'm babysitting you tomorrow Lindsay, while your mom goes someplace with Warrick,"

A blush played on Catherine's cheeks and Lindsay grinned. Hand in hand, they walked out, Sara watching them happily, before grabbing her coat, and going out of the building behind them.

-------

"_There is no-one else that, I can say this to, and there is nothing better, than a talk to you, if you have a problem, I'll be there for you, cause girl you always know that… It's us against the world,"_

Music blared out while Lindsay carefully practiced the dance moves which she'd learnt a couple of days back. The music was so loud, she didn't hear the doorbell go, or her mother shouting.

"LINDSAY!"

"Mom! You ruined my dance! Now I have to start all over!" Se whined, turning the music off.

"Sara's here, I'm going to pick up Warrick, okay?" Catherine kissed her daughter's cheek, "You better be good!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be good… Enjoy your date!"

Catherine was already walking out of the door, "It is NOT a date!"

Lindsay smiled, and started down the stairs, catching a glimpse of Sara leaning against the table in the hallway, dressed casually in jeans and a sweater. Her mom was wearing a black dress and heels, looking very different from her work clothes. Different in a good way. Still smiling, Lindsay ran down the stairs, tripping half way, and falling straight on her butt!


End file.
